Wonder Woman & Lois Lane
by SpencerFan
Summary: Claire's take on Lindsay and Cindy's relationship. POV. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story.

Author's Notes: This is a story for the prompt - "Claire's POV" for Women's Murder Club Day 2012.

* * *

"Alright you two, time for bed. Chop chop!" Claire Washburn sounded out to her children as she entered their room with the clap of her hands.

"Aw!" her sons groaned as they turned from their toys and books to climb into bed like their mother had requested.

"Yeah, I know. I know." Claire told them as she waited for the two young boys to get settled in; taking a look around the room then as the seconds passed she placed her hands on her hips and said, "I thought your father told you two to clean this place up before bed?" remembering Ed had said he told the boys to make sure they had their room clean before their mother got home.

The boys shared a quick worried look between them before turning to face their mother hoping she'd let them off with a warning. Claire quickly calmed their fears but made sure to let them know they weren't off the hook for their duties either; "First thing tomorrow I want this place speck and span, you got it?" she said simply but sternly before receiving a quick "Yes ma'am!" from them.

"And the living room too please." she told them thankful for the fact it wasn't as bad as the two young children's room, but still remember seeing various sports equipment laying about when she got home.

"Yes ma'am." her children replied once more earning a smile for their good manners from their mother.

After tucking in her sons and giving them each a kiss goodnight, Claire headed for the living room and took what felt like her first real seat of the day. Upon making contact with the couch, she heard what sounded like paper crushing; getting up she raised the cushion in which she had been sitting on and found one of the boy's comic books under the seat. Shaking her head at how things always seemed to find themselves in the most unusual spots when it came to her children, Claire picked up the book and replaced the cushion before having a seat again; looking at the comic, she found it was one that sported a very familiar title - Superman.

The cover contained a shot of the iconic super hero flying at the reader in a bright blue sky, the title 'Superman' with its yellow lettering and red outline was printed across the top; while Claire herself didn't read comic books, she did know enough about the hero from living with three men to know the famous character reminded her of someone else in her life - another brunette who thought she was pretty invincible as well, despite her friends' warnings time and again that she was in fact **NOT **and needed to be more careful if she could, and a hero for justice just like the Man of Steel. While Inspector Lindsay Boxer didn't have a secret identity to protect really, there was still much the son of Krypton and the San Francisco Police detective shared in common; aside from them both having black hair, brown eyes, and quite a bit of height to them the two heroes also shared the fact they grew up in rural areas - Lindsay in Texas and Clark Kent in Kansas. Both were smart, strong, and reliable individuals with a passion for helping those who couldn't help themselves...they both shared a look that certain people would describe as 'laser vision' only in Superman's case it was actual lasers of course; both enjoyed the simple things in life like good friends, good food, and making the world a better place...they were both the leaders in their respective groups and both had a profound weakness for reporters they worked with it seemed rather Lindsay admitted that last fact or not.

Cindy had only been an official member of their group for a year now but it hadn't taken her long at all to earn the nickname of Clark Kent's newsie love; much like Lois Lane Cindy Thomas was persistent, intelligent, not afraid to go places she wants suppose to be in order to capture a great story, she had more sources and secret skills than anyone could ever imagine, and she frequently found herself in trouble because of it all. Claire smiled thinking about the young red haired woman then and how she'd brought so much joy into all their lives but especially Lindsay's; despite what the detective said it didn't take one to figure out Cindy didn't bother her nearly as much as she tried to proclaim. Had the young woman really bothered the elder officer then Claire had no doubts she would have been in jail long ago for all the trespassing charges, but like the rest of the world Lindsay had a soft spot for Cindy just like Superman had for Lois and because of it both reporters would always receive the best scoops on the story at hand; also like the comic book couple there was a personal side growing between the two women yet unlike Clark moving to the big city and meeting a nice girl, Lindsay's and Cindy's relationship had began a bit more realistically - it had started out like most cop/reporter relationships, over a dead body who just happened to be a co-worker of Cindy's at the San Francisco Register. It wasn't often their club, as people called it, needed help solving a murder but without the young redhead it certainly would have taken a lot longer than normal to wrap up; things had started slowly between the couple with Cindy at first being no more than an asset Lindsay thought she could use from time to time but eventually the young woman made her way into the Southern brunette's heart and she just never left. Claire herself thought it was a good thing, along with their friend Jill Bernhardt...Lindsay's partner Warren Jacobi...Lindsay's ex Tom Hogan even and various others regardless if they spoke up to the female detective or not, because it meant Lindsay finally had someone to show her life wasn't over just because she'd gotten divorced and that you could be a strong individual without having a wall around your heart; not even she and Jill who had known Lindsay for almost a decade now had seen over some them but it was okay because Lindsay now had Cindy and as long as someone was there to support her then that's all that mattered to the medical examiner.

Yes, there was a lot about the image in front of her that woman could relate to without even opening the book to see story inside; despite the difference in gender and Lindsay not actually having super powers despite what she tried to claim on occasion the two heroes were basically the same. Although now that she thought about it, there was one hero who actually suited Inspector Lindsay Boxer better and that was the heroine who was created to be the female version of Superman - Diana Troy aka Wonder Woman; again the looks matched as well as the fight for justice and while she had never in all her years of knowing the Southern woman seen Lindsay lasso anyone the cop still had the ability to get the truth out of hardened criminals others could not. She didn't have shiny bullet proof bracelets to protect her but she did have a brown leather jacket that had seen it's fair share of bullet holes while Lindsay herself miraculously remained unharmed, a mystery Claire was thankful for each time yet the scientist in her also wanted to in part solve; no, this cover wasn't Lindsay at all anymore but the Wonder Woman ones at the local comic shops were...still, it was going to be hard not to picture a red flowing cape behind Lindsay the next time Claire saw her giving Cindy an interview after a solved case. Smiling to herself over the idea of it all, Claire placed the comic book on the coffee table before getting up and heading off to bed.

THE END

* * *

Reviews, even flames, equal love! :)


End file.
